


A las afueras de Upsala

by Chio



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Tal vez tu dios no te abandonó. Solo te puso en mi camino, quiso que nos encontrásemos y por eso inundó mi cabeza con la loca idea de llevarte conmigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A las afueras de Upsala

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Vikings  
> Pairing: Ragnar/Athelstan  
> Resumen: —Tal vez tu dios no te abandonó. Solo te puso en mi camino, quiso que nos encontrásemos y por eso inundó mi cabeza con la loca idea de llevarte conmigo. 
> 
> Ni Vikings ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo escribo esta historia con el fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

A veces Athelstan va al bosque. Camina hasta que el ambiente se encuentra humedecido y el sonido del agua cayendo inunda sus oídos; le tranquiliza sentarse junto a la cascada y meditar (más de una vez, Ragnar ha pensado que rezaba, pero Athelstan ya no reza. Ya no).

—No te he visto en todo el día —Sonríe al escuchar la voz de Ragnar tras de sí, abre los ojos y se vuelve hacia él.

—Siempre estás ocupado ahora que eres rey.

—Tienes razón… A veces desearía volver a mi vida de granjero —responde.

Ragnar toma asiento a su lado, es algo que se ha acostumbrado a hacer desde que volvió de Wessex hace unos meses. Arranca un puñado de hierba seca y sopla, permitiendo que el viento se la lleve de vuelta.

—Quiero que nos acompañes a Upsala —susurra. Ragnar conoce la respuesta que Athelstan le dará incluso antes de formular la pregunta, pero aun así lo intenta—. Ya han pasado nueve años y tendré muchas tareas que realizar como rey. Me serías de gran ayuda. ¿Vendrás?

—No —responde Athelstan secamente. Su expresión no varía y sus ojos se fijan de nuevo en las salpicaduras de agua sobre el lago.

—Fue hace nueve años, todo era muy distinto por aquel entonces...

—He dicho que no iré.

Ragnar gruñe y le dirige una de esas miradas que en otro tiempo le habrían hecho temblar pero que ahora no lo consiguen en lo más mínimo.  

—Muy bien.

*

—¿Qué hacías para el rey Ecbert?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Athelstan rozó con uno de sus dedos la corteza del árbol en el que se encontraba apoyado; era áspero, duro y seco, un árbol gigantesco y temible, que al mismo tiempo se encontraba lleno de vida. Permitía que cientos de seres vivieran a su costa; pájaros, hormigas, abejas… Athelstan sonrió al descubrir cuan semejante era a Ragnar.

—Pasaste mucho tiempo en Wessex, ¿qué hacías? Además de rezarle a tu dios —Ragnar sonrió y Athelstan no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

—Traducía manuscritos a mi lengua.

—¿Para Ecbert?

El sacerdote asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es un manuscrito? —preguntó Ragnar con curiosidad.

—Es… —Athelstan dudó durante unos segundos antes de responder—, es algo que se escribió hace mucho tiempo en papel.

—¿Qué es el papel?

—Sirve para escribir en él y así poder conservar lo que una vez se dijo o pensó; se parece a la tela, solo que es más duro. Hace muchos años, los monjes de mi convento en Northumbria me contaron que provenía de los árboles.

Athelstan levanta la mirada y observa la vibración de las hojas contra las ramas del roble. Ragnar no había vuelto a mencionar el templo de Upsala desde que el sacerdote se negó, y tampoco parecía haber afectado a su relación, ya que Ragnar seguía siguiéndolo a través del bosque cada día.

—¿Era eso lo que hacías en tu templo? ¿Escribir?

—Nunca te cansas de preguntar —Su mirada vuelve al rey, y Athelstan suelta una pequeña risa relajada.

Ragnar se encoge de hombros.

—Soy un hombre curioso.

—Sí, era eso lo que hacía —responde finalmente—. Traducía y copiaba todo lo que me ordenaban. Crecí pensando que los manuscritos que depositaban en mis manos eran sagrados y se me había encomendado una importante tarea.

Ragnar frunce el ceño y Athelstan aparta la vista una vez más.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

Se le escapa una sonrisa triste de la boca y suspira.

—A veces.

Ambos guardan silencio durante unos momentos. Los pájaros pían sobre sus cabezas y el viento acaricia las hojas secas del bosque.

—Te conseguiré papel la próxima vez que viaje a Wessex.

La tristeza se esfuma de Athelstan al escuchar aquellas palabras y se acomoda, relajándose contra la corteza.

—No te olvides de la tinta.

—¿Qué es la tinta?

La carcajada del sacerdote resuena en el bosque.

*

 

A veces no era solo Ragnar el que se interesaba por su cultura.

Con el paso del tiempo, Athelstan se había cerciorado de que Aslaug era tan curiosa como su marido. Le preguntaba por las reinas y princesas de otros reinos, sus costumbres, sus maneras a la hora de comer o dialogar; se interesaba por el vestuario, los peinados y las ceremonias.

—¿Bailan? —Había preguntado una noche.

—Sí, pero no es nada parecido a los bailes de aquí.

—¿Cómo es? —pregunta con una sonrisa y ojos curiosos. Ragnar se encuentra sentado al lado de su esposa, comiendo la carne de su plato, sin prestar atención a la conversación que están teniendo.

—A veces varias personas forman un círculo y danzan al son de la música, dan vueltas, siempre unidos por sus manos; otras veces se baila en pareja, unen sus manos y pasan el uno junto al otro… es difícil de explicar.

Aslaug sonríe.

—¿Te enseñaron a bailar?

—Nunca llegaron a hacerlo, los monjes lo tienen prohibido —le responde, cerciorándose de que se ha referido a los monjes como “ellos” y no un “nosotros”—. Pero observaba como algunos lo hacían en la corte del rey Ecbert.

—¿Me enseñarías?

Athelstan sonríe con nerviosismo.

—No creo que sea adecuado…

—Por favor, insisto.

Aslaug pone una de esas miradas de ojos brillantes que encandilan a todo el mundo, arruga un poco la nariz y sus labios forman un _por favor_ que nunca llega a ser emitido. Finalmente, el sacerdote asiente y observa como la reina abandona el asiento junto a su marido y le tiende la mano. Ragnar frunce el ceño desconcertado y observa como su mujer avanza hasta el centro del salón principal.

—¿Qué hacen? —le pregunta a Lagertha, que se encuentra a su lado, agarrando de forma despreocupada una de las bayas rojas del plato de Bjorn.

—No lo sé —Lagertha frunce el ceño de la misma forma que Ragnar.

Bjorn levanta la vista de su plato y ríe al observar a la pareja dando vueltas frente a la mesa principal.

—Creo que están bailando —dice, llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

Ragnar frunce el ceño aún más.

—Aslaug… ¿qué estás haciendo?

—El sacerdote me está enseñando a bailar tal y como lo hacen en Wessex —responde Aslaug entre risas.

Ragnar niega con la cabeza, se acomoda en el asiento y sonríe de forma socarrona.

—¿Debo sentir celos? —pregunta cuando Aslaug y Athelstan dan una vuelta más.

—¿De quién? ¿De Athelstan o de mí?

Lagertha ríe por lo bajo y Ragnar realiza ese gesto tan característico suyo (y que Athelstan ha visto tantas veces) que significa _tú ganas_.

 

*

La siguiente vez que Ragnar le pide que lo acompañe no es a Upsala, sino a Wessex.

—Partiré en dos días. ¿Vendrás?

—Claro.

Nunca fue una opción decir no.

*

 

Ragnar parte hacia el castillo de Wessex montado a caballo, con paso lento pero decidido, siendo escoltado por cuatro guardias a los que probablemente vencería con una sola mano. Athelstan se queda en el campamento junto a Lagertha y Bjorn; ayuda a montar las tiendas y a recolectar leña (Lagertha no le quita ojo de encima, e incluso le sigue entre los árboles, muy posiblemente por orden de Ragnar, quien sigue temiendo que vuelva a desaparecer).

Ragnar vuelve horas más tarde, cuando todos están calentándose junto al fuego y Floki está relatando historia de dioses antiguos. Desmonta de su caballo y toma asiento junto a Athelstan.

—El rey Ecbert te envía saludos —Ragnar deposita en el regazo del sacerdote un paquete pequeño. Es una caja de madera, de color oscuro—. Parece que te tiene en gran estima, ni siquiera me ha hecho preguntas cuando se lo he pedido.

Athelstan abre la caja y encuentra en ella cuidadosamente depositados un rollo de pergamino, un tarro de tinta y una pluma.

—Te has acordado —Athelstan acaricia la pluma con sus dedos, nota la suavidad y siente añoranza por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Gracias.

Ragnar le revuelve el pelo tal y como hace a veces con Bjorn y sus otros hijos, y Athelstan siente un vuelco en el estómago del que no se recupera en toda la noche.

 

*

—Siempre me arrepentiré de lo que te hice en Upsala.

El vaivén de las aguas mece el barco una y otra vez, Athelstan está apoyado en el mástil del barco, junto a la jaula de los cuervos.

—Siempre me arrepentiré —repite—, pero eso fue hace nueve años.

—Para mí es como si hubiera ocurrido hace unos días —Adentra uno de sus dedos en la jaula de los pájaros y acaricia las plumas negras del cuervo más pequeño.

—Nunca te haría daño, Athelstan.

—Eso es lo que yo pensaba antes de que ordenaras sacrificarme —El sacerdote se niega a mirarle a los ojos. Sabe que los ojos de Ragnar han sido su debilidad casi desde el primer día; tan azules que parecen una fusión entre el cielo y el mar—. Fue uno de los peores días de mi vida y créeme, he vivido días malos.

—Lo siento mucho —Ragnar agarra el brazo de Athelstan, obligándole a volverse hacia él y encararlo finalmente.

Tal y como se temía, en el momento en el que sus ojos conectaron, el mundo de Athelstan dio un vuelco. Ya no sentía rabia, enojo o resentimiento; tan solo sabía que podía confiar en Ragnar.

Athelstan asiente brevemente y Ragnar sonríe por primera vez en la noche.

*

 

Athelstan se encuentra en la playa, de espaldas al mercado y las numerosas casas que decoran Kattegat; observa el vaivén de los barcos pesqueros en el agua y escucha el barullo de la ciudad cuando Ubbe se acerca a él con pasitos apresurados.

—Hola, Ubbe —Athelstan le sonríe al niño y levanta la mirada para saludar a Aslaug y Lagertha. Las dos mujeres se encuentran en el puente del muelle, hablando animadamente y paseando sin preocupación alguna. Hvitserk agarra la mano de su madre y evita alejarse de ella, pero Ubbe siempre había sido más social y risueño, _más Ragnar_.

—Madre pide que pasees con ella y la señora Lagertha —dice, le cuesta pronunciar la _r_ y se lía un poco a mitad de la frase, pero aun así Athelstan sonríe y abandona la arena.

Ubbe corretea de vuelta y Athelstan le sigue.

—Veo que has aceptado pasear con nosotras —le dice Lagertha.

—Cómo negarme, Ubbe es tremendamente persuasivo —El niño sonríe y Athelstan le revuelve el pelo de la misma forma que Ragnar había hecho con él varias semanas atrás.

Comienzan a caminar a través del mercado con paso lento; hablan de todo y nada, nunca demasiado importante, observan las especias y la nueva pesca del día, y finalmente, cuando el sacerdote piensa que el paseo ha llegado a su fin, Ubbe agarra su mano, tira un poco de él para ganar su atención y le dice con toda la inocencia del mundo:

—¿Vendrás con nosotros a Uspala, Athelstan? —No llega a pronunciar correctamente su nombre, se lía con las sílabas (siempre lo hace), pero aun así provoca una sensación desagradable en Athelstan.

Lagertha y Aslaug le dedican una mirada que no sabe muy bien cómo interpretar, y Athelstan podría jurar mil y una veces que Ragnar tiene algo que ver en toda la situación.

—¿Vendrás? —repite el niño dando un nuevo tirón.

—No lo sé —susurra el monje.

Athelstan da un apretón a la mano del pequeño y desaparece entre la multitud.

*

 

Ragnar se movía con rapidez y precisión, esquivando cada uno de los ataques de la espada de Athelstan; sonreía tal y como si no hubiera mañana, al igual que en todos sus entrenamientos (adoraba luchar, y eso era algo que el sacerdote ya sabía).

—¿Le dijiste a Ubbe que me pidiera ir a Upsala con vosotros?

El sacerdote había estado guardando esa pregunta en sus entrañas desde que el pequeño agarró su mano en el mercado el día anterior. La expresión de Ragnar cambia completamente, pasa de la diversión a la preocupación y de la preocupación al arrepentimiento.

—Todos queremos que vengas.

—Pedirle a tu hijo que me manipulara fue un golpe muy bajo —Golpea con fuerza contra la espada del rey y escucha el estridente sonido que provocan ambas cuando chocan.

—No me dejaste más opción —Ragnar devuelve el golpe con fiereza y Athelstan cae de espaldas, la punta afilada del arma contra su pecho.

Aparta la espada de Ragnar de un manotazo, se levanta y camina con paso decidido lo más lejos que puede del rey.

—Athelstan —le llama, metros tras de sí—. ¡Athelstan!

Athelstan ni siquiera piensa en dar media vuelta y encararlo, y Ragnar tira la espada contra la arena en señal de frustración.

 

*

 

—Fue Lagertha quien me contó lo que pasó hace nueve años —Aslaug toma asiento junto a Athelstan en el gran salón, se sirve un poco de vino y acomoda su vestido de forma elegante—, Ragnar evita a toda costa hablar del tema.

La pregunta “ _¿ésta vez es a ti a quién manda?”_ resuena en la mente del sacerdote, pero no piensa  que sea del todo educado formularla.

—¿De qué te habla? —Athelstan tiene una expresión seria en la cara y Aslaug puede deducir lo mucho que le incomoda hablar sobre Upsala.

—De muchas cosas —dice tras parecer pensarlo durante un instante—, a veces me habla de los dioses, sus amigos, tú…

—¿Te contó cómo nos conocimos?

—Me dijo que Odín te había puesto en su camino.

Athelstan sonríe de forma casi inapreciable y Aslaug se permite pensar en ello como una victoria.

—Mató a todos los sacerdotes de mi convento —Suspira y es como si le costara pronunciar cada una de las palabras que salen por su boca—, menos a mí.

—¿Por qué no te mató?

—No lo sé.

—Cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho —Aslaug se apoya en su codos y se arrima aún más a él.

—Intentó hacerlo en Upsala.

—Tu tan bien como yo sabes que el sacrificio es un gran honor.

—No para un hombre que no desea morir.

Aslaug sonrío con tristeza y puso una mano sobre la suya.

—Se equivocó, pero durante todo este tiempo te ha protegido, te ha entrenado, ha pedido tu opinión y te ha hecho un hombre libre —Acaricia el brazalete sobre su muñeca—. Es mucho más de lo que la mayoría tienen. ¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo se comportó en tu ausencia?

Athelstan niega con la cabeza.

—Estaba insoportable —Ríe—. Caminaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, no dormía apenas y cuando lo hacía siempre se despertaba a la mañana siguiente con tu nombre saliendo de sus labios. Una mañana marchó a ver al Adivino y este le dijo que estabas vivo, en compañía de un rey inglés. ¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que hizo cuando lo supo?

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza. Siente como un nudo se le forma a la garganta.

—Preparó los barcos y navegó hacia Wessex.

 

*

 

Athelstan está junto a la cascada una vez más cuando Ragnar lo encuentra finalmente. Sostiene los objetos que le regaló el rey de Wessex; un trozo de pergamino apoyado en sus rodillas, empuña la pluma con la mano derecha y de vez en cuando la sumerge en el pequeño bote de tinta que está a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunta Ragnar, sentándose a su lado.

—Pinto la cascada.

Ragnar arrebata el papel de manos de Athelstan y lo observa detenidamente antes de que este pueda emitir queja alguna. Los trazos son perfectos, las sombras le otorgan volumen al agua y Ragnar sonríe al observar la obra.

—Hacía mucho que no dibujaba —Athelstan gira la pluma en sus manos y baja la mirada de forma vergonzosa—, los monjes de Northumbria decían que se me daba bien pero tal vez he perdido práctica…

—Es perfecto —Ragnar levanta la pintura con el fin de observarla mejor gracias a los rayos de sol—. Enséñame.

Athelstan se ríe y se acerca a Ragnar, le pasa un trozo limpio de pergamino y le explica cómo debe coger la pluma.

—Así —dice, colocando de forma correcta los dedos del vikingo alrededor del objeto—. Intenta no apretar demasiado.

Ragnar realiza un retrato de Athelstan que no se parece prácticamente en nada a él, pero que al sacerdote le parece perfecto y guardará siempre junto a sus otras pertenencias de valor.

*

 

—Marcharemos hacia Upsala mañana a la salida del ocaso —susurra Ragnar contra su oído—. Aún tengo la esperanza de que nos acompañes.

Athelstan siente una vez más esa presión en la garganta y en el estómago, y tal vez, solo tal vez, es por culpa de esta que nunca llega a responder.

 

*

 

Escucha el ajetreo y el tumulto de personas preparándose para partir. Athelstan observa el techo de su habitación con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero ni siquiera intenta abandonar su cama.

—Te veré a la vuelta —susurra Ragnar desde la entrada de la habitación.

—Adiós.

*

 

Es casi media tarde cuando Athelstan abandona finalmente su habitación. No queda casi nadie en Kattegat, las calles son solitarias y el salón principal  está vacío. Es… _triste_ y desagradable.

Expulsa todo el aire de sus pulmones, avanza hasta su habitación una vez más y prepara una bolsa con parte de su ropa sabiendo que muy posiblemente se arrepentirá tarde o temprano de lo que va a hacer.

 

*

 

Vislumbra las puertas del templo cuando ya ha anochecido. El color rojizo de las fogatas y las risas inunda el ambiente, y tal y como había predicho, Ragnar se encuentra a las afueras pensando en mil y una cosas que nunca llegará a conocer.

Los ojos del rey se iluminan al escuchar los pasos del sacerdote y sonríe cuando lo ve.

—Has venido.

—Sí —Es todo lo que responde.

Ragnar se acerca a él y lo atrae hacia sí en un abrazo, coloca su brazo sobre sus hombros y caminan juntos hacia el campamento.

 

*

 

—¿Qué crees que opinaría tu Dios de estas festividades, Athelstan? —Pregunta Aslaug horas más tarde, cuando todos se encuentran rodeando la fogata.

—No lo sé… Creo que mi Dios me abandonó en el momento en el que Ragnar invadió Northumbria, así que no puedo contestarte con certeza —Athelstan fija los ojos entristecidos en el fuego.

—Tal vez tu dios no te abandonó —Ragnar alcanza la muñeca de Athelstan y acaricia el brazalete que le regaló meses atrás—. Solo te puso en mi camino, quiso que nos encontrásemos y por eso inundó mi cabeza con la loca idea de llevarte conmigo.

El sacerdote sonríe y siente una paz dentro de sí mismo que no había experimentado en toda su vida. Al final nunca llegó a arrepentirse de haber decidido partir hacia Upsala, ya que ese era su lugar, junto a Ragnar. Junto a su familia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me he preguntado por qué no se vieron en la serie las secuelas que dejó en Athelstan que Ragnar mandara a sacrificarlo en Upsala, así que aquí está mi versión.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, ¡espero vuestros comentarios!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)


End file.
